


Dans le noir

by malurette



Series: Sombre époque [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Werewolves, lycanthropy, what you are in the dark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les hommes ont peur du noir, paraît-il. Parce qu’ils y voient ce qui dort au fond de leurs pensées et qui n’existe qu’à l’intérieur d’eux-mêmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans le noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnage :** Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** angst/un peu d'horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "loup-garou" ; postée sur 31_jours le 12 mai '09  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 660

Les hommes ont peur du noir, paraît-il. Parce qu’ils y voient ce qui dort au fond de leurs pensées et qui n’existe qu’à l’intérieur d’eux-mêmes.  
Les petits muggles ont peur des sorcières, des vampires, de monstres divers ; les enfants sorciers ont peur des goules, des trolls, du tracteur des voisins muggles… et d’autres monstres divers.

Quand il était plus jeune, pendant un temps, le petit Remus Lupin a eu peur des volcans : dans le noir, après le départ de ses parents, s’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, il imaginait des tremblements de terre sous son lit, des gouffres sans fond qui s’ouvrait, des rivières de lave qui envahissaient sa chambre. 

(Il en a parlé une fois avec son meilleur copain, qui s’en est moqué. Aucun risque que ça arrive en Angleterre, il ferait mieux de s’inquiéter des dragons. Ça, ça existe vraiment, il y en a des terribles, d’ailleurs le grand frère du meilleur copain lui a dit qu’il y en a des géants avec des pointes partout, imagine un peu qu’ils viennent essayer de les croquer ?  
Son autre meilleur copain, lui, soutenait que les ombres sont vivantes et que si l’on n’y prend pas garde, elles risquent de vous emporter, la nuit. Pire que des strangulots.)

Ça lui est passé relativement vite, comparé à ses amis d’enfance :

À la place, il s’est mis à avoir peur du Loup.

Pas des loups qui mangent les petits enfants. Un seul loup, le seul, celui qui l’a déjà mangé une fois, et qui revient chaque mois le dévorer un peu plus.  
Pourquoi avoir peur de son imagination et du noir de la chmabre quand on peut avoir peur de son corps et du noir dans sa propre tête ?

Plus encore que la transformation elle-même, il redoute les quelques heures qui la précèdent.  
Dans la cave, il fait sombre, très sombre, et quand la nuit tombe, en quelques minutes il y fait noir comme dans un four. Plus noir encore que dans ses cauchemars d’enfant, semble-t-il parfois. Et il y fait froid. Et humide. Et il y est seul.  
Ou presque.

Il y a un gros verrou et des sortilèges de sûreté, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il y est en sécurité. Ça n’empêche pas les monstres d’y entrer. (Juste d’en sortir.)

Seul avec lui-même, il se prépare à se retrouver seul avec le monstre.  
Il ôte sa peau d’humain, laisse ses vêtements de côté, se retrouve nu, prêt à se laisser dévorer une fois de plus par le loup. Et s’il tremble, c’est de peur et d’appréhension plus encore que de froid.

Dans le noir, il écoute les battements précipités de son cœur qui résonnent, attendant que son corps se déchire et change.


End file.
